Screaming with Binky: Cafeteria Shenanigans
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Another Screaming With Binky short! Doug finally has worked up the nerve to ask his crush, Patti Mayonnaise out on a date... but Roger has a new friend that may complicate things. How will this typical day turn not so typical? Slight X-Over between Garfield and Friends and Doug!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Doug, which belongs to Jim Jinkins, Disney and Nickelodeon, or Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis!

Well, I didn't think this would happen, but I got a request from Whotoonhouse75 for a Screaming with Binky short! And this is one I'm interested in doing to, so yeah, add this to the collections of SwB shorts I got! I hope you like it, Whotoonhouse75! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

And now, at the request of DeviantArt, and because we need an even seven for the second part of the compilation, we're bringing you...

**Screaming with Binky**

Inside a school somewhere in Bluffington, a fat, tubby orange cat in black stripes known as Garfield was walking around, easily blending into the background a bit as he looked around. "You know, we've been through a lot of places in the past few years... Spira, Elkford, Kanto, Tokyo, Equestria, Gravity Falls, Middleton, Hanna-Barbera Town, Hillwood, Royal Woods, Danville, Dimmsdale… even my hometown in Muncie... but they are nothing compared to where we are today... Bluffington, more specifically, Bluffington School."

Garfield then stopped near the cafeteria as he opened the door a slight bit as he motioned the camera to focus in a little bit. As it did so, we see a familiar blonde haired, orange skinned girl in a blue and red polka dot shirt and blue skirt talking with a purple haired, green skinned girl in a pink dress, talking in excitement.

"That girl you see on the left with the blonde hair? Patti Mayonnaise. That boy you see in the far table, looking over at that girl?" Garfield asked as he pointed over to a nervous boy with short black hair, wearing a white shirt with a green vest and brown shorts, holding a glass of juice. "This is Doug Funnie, and what's he drinking right now? Just a glass of Florida Grapefruit Juice, a very refreshing tasteful drink that gives a spring in your step!"

The camera turned to Garfield as the cat gave a frown. "Well, SOMEBODY had to reference those old commercials with my voice and his character in them. But I digress."

The camera went back to focusing on a very nervous Doug as he put his hand behind his head, rubbing it nervously as Garfield continued explaining, "Now, this kid has had a crush on Patti Mayonnaise for all the last couple of years he's been in this school, and all this time, he's been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out. Well, today is the day he gets up and marches over to Patti Mayonnaise! Let's watch, shall we?"

Over at Doug's table, he watched as Patti was still talking with Connie, staring dreamily as he took a few deep breaths. "Okay, I can do this. I can approach Patti and tell her my feelings for her... that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

With that, Doug got up and started to approach the table Patti and Connie were sitting in as the boy coughed, getting their attention.

"Oh, hi Doug!" Patti smiled.

"H-hey..." Connie blushed a little bit, upon seeing the boy approaching.

"Er, hi girls. Hey, Patti, I was wondering if..." Doug started to say his piece...

But what came next for him... was going to be a bit of a nightmare for the boy as in the back of the cafeteria, in the guise of a lunch lady, a person jumped out of the clothes he was wearing, ran over next to Doug and yelled out...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY, FUNNIE!"

A familiar clown in a green suit with purple spots, a party hat, a painted face, orange hair and green shoes made the boy jump out of his shoes as he screamed, hitting the ceiling and falling down, knocking him unconscious, much to Patti and Connie's horror.

"Oh my!" Connie gasped.

"Doug!" Patti said in worry... as a familiar laughing sound was heard. Patti frowned as she turned to see that nearby the lunch line, a familiar green skinned, orange haired boy wearing a white shirt, black jacket and blue jeans was eagerly applauding this moment.

"Hey Funnie, I hope you like my little present! Heard you like clowns!" Roger Klotz gave a laugh as he pumped his fist. "Oh man, did I get hi-"

"HEEEEEEEEY, KLOTZ!" The clown then ran over and yelled in his ear, causing the boy to scream a little as he jumped up.

"Wh- hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Roger growled at the clown, known as Binky, as the clown gave a laugh, dancing around.

"Whose side can you really trust? You could say I'm in the 'MIDDLE' of this affair!" Binky laughed.

Patti frowned as she marched over to Roger and pointed to him. "Roger, that's not really funny! You almost hurt Doug!"

"Oh, come on! It's not like I was going to kill h-" Roger started... before a pineapple hit the boy in the face. "H-hey!"

"I think this situation calls for a 'food fight'! Who's with me, everybody!" Binky yelled out as all the kids looked interested as they grabbed their food and started tossing everywhere.

"Oh no..." Patti yelped as she ducked under a table, joining Connie. "Connie, get Doug over to the nurse, and go get Mr. Bone! I'll try to hold everyone off!"

The green skinned girl nodded as she held Doug close to him and started to get him out of the cafeteria, avoiding all the thrown food that was going in their direction.

Outside the cafeteria, the green skinned girl fainted as she looked down at Doug, who was groaning. "It's okay, Doug, you're going to be just fine..."

As Connie started to carry Doug, she looked down as she gave a warm smile. "You know, you're really cute when you sleep..."

The girl couldn't help but giggle as she started to carry Doug, bridal-style, all the way to the nurse's office as a familiar cat just watched with curiosity.

"Well, I guess sometimes, even a screaming can really bring someone closer together. I don't know if this is what Doug had in mind, but he certainly got close with SOMEBODY." Garfield shrugged as he looked inside. "And while this food fight is going on, I will say that this short has been brought to you by Florida Grapefruit Juice. Just one sip, and you'll have a spring in your step in every way possible."

Garfield smiled as a wine glass filled with grapefruit juice was handed to him as the cat sipped on it... before the cat spit it out in disgust. "The taste, on the other hand, I leave to question. Oh well. Maybe our other sponsors will give better commercials... maybe..."

* * *

And that is the end of this 'Screaming With Binky' short! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for more Screaming with Binkys, whether it be a show to have Binky crossover with OR solo ones, leave it in the reviews or PM me! And to Whotoonhouse75, I hope you enjoyed this little request! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
